Saeha
Saeha is the owner of the Seonbi Tal (the scholar). He is one of very few doctors among the chachaoongs and, as human doctors are usually unable to properly treat and diagnose chachaoongs, his skills are very useful. Although he usually resides in the Kyung-Sang region and refuses to leave due to getting extreme motion sickness when traveling long distances, he takes the effort to live with Yu Jin like most of the other Tals. Appearance Saeha looks to be around the same height as Yu Jin and has long blonde hair which he keeps in a low ponytail threaded through a yellow patch on the back of his robe. He usually wears his mask on top of his head and slightly askew, and wears a pair of pince nez. He has vibrant green eyes and also can usually be seen smoking a kiseru. He wears traditional-looking clothing that is entirely white with black trim apart from the yellow patch on the back, through which he keeps his ponytail. Personality Saeha is a somewhat blunt, cranky person. He is very forthright when it comes to telling people the exact truth about their condition and seems easily irritated by others. He is very lax in the way he speaks to others, usually using casual slang, but immediately begins using proper speech when Ara is around. Though he initially comes across as extremely unprofessional, Saeha is quite knowledgeable about medical matters and is a very reliable doctor, though he is not above forcing treatment on unwilling patients. He was able to instantly identify the problem with Yu Jin's eyes as being related to Yu Jin changing his outward appearance but did not press the matter when Yu Jin denied this was the case. He is rather irritable, frequently raising his voice and shouting at people, but when it comes to treating patients, he takes his job very seriously—even if his bedside manner leaves something to be desired. Abilities Though he is, no doubt, a skilled doctor when it comes to treating chachaoongs and is knowledgeable about treatments such as acupuncture, it is unknown what his special abilities as a Tal and a chachaoong may be as he has not yet demonstrated these. Relationships Bellflower - This is Saeha's devoted companion (pet) cow. Saeha cares enough about him that he was able to be blackmailed into going to Yu Jin's house when Muyeong's Shadow took the cow hostage. For his part, Bellflower seems to be just about the most laid-back cow ever. Ara - It is unclear what his relationship with Ara is. Saeha immediately switches to proper, formal speech when around Ara and seems to be willing to do anything she asks. He also seems very irritated when she refers to Yu Jin as her husband so it is possible he harbors some sort of romantic feelings for her. He also lied about Jin's condition to give himself a reason to stay at the house rather than return home. Plot History Very little is known or has been revealed about Saeha's past. Aside from the fact that he rarely leaves his home region and has been practicing medicine among chachaoongs for decades, his past is a mystery. Part 1 He first appeared in the story when Muyeong and Eunyul went searching for him to resolve the issue with Yu Jin's eyes. Though he was initially reluctant to leave his home town, he acquiesced when Muyeong took Bellflower hostage. After arriving, he was able to quickly diagnose Yu Jin and chose to stay at his house when he realized Ara was there, claiming rather ominously that he would ensure Yu Jin was the healthiest man in the nation. It was something of a stroke of luck he decided to stay as, when Muyeong was seriously injured by Leon, Saeha was immediately available to treat him. He may have been Mano's teacher at some point in the past. References